


Bad Jen... Bad Girl...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bad Jen... Bad Girl..., F/M, Humor, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen has a few play dates …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Jen... Bad Girl...

Title: Bad Jen… Bad Girl…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 359  
Rating: NC17 - Humor…  
Warnings: None  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Jen has a few play dates …

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Bad Jen... Bad Girl...**

Grapefruit…

Grapefruit. That’s what her stylist said as she was trimming Jen’s hair; some research study said that the smell of grapefruit attracted men the most…

~~~~

JEN’S POV

I’m sitting at Deb’s kitchen table, confessing my sins. It was the funniest thing. I just dropped Molly off at science camp for the next two weeks. I guess that was the beginning of these strange feelings that came over me. It was like I was free; like a teenager home alone for the afternoon, blasting the stereo. I was giddy...

I belong to this Natural Cosmetics club and I just received this month’s shipment. It was everything grapefruit; shampoo, conditioner, cologne, lotions, creams and lip gloss, all in this cute white, leather box purse. Isn’t it sweet? And look inside, it’s lined with fuchsia-colored satin. I just love it…

So I drop Molly off at camp and go to my hair appointment; my stylist notices my delicate scent and asks what I’m wearing, then proceeds to tell me about this research study…

~~~~

"It started later that day. I met a new client, Mr. Damian Garfield. He’s young, about thirty- five, transferred to Pittsburgh for his job. He’s gorgeous and we can’t help flirting with each other as we tour the house. He’s really very charming and polite and he actually kisses me when we get into the car to see the second house."

"We’re walking around the next house and he’s joking and has his arm around my waist… by the time we get to the master bedroom… well, it was the most spontaneous sex I have ever had and he was hung…"

"Oh My God, Deb…! I don’t know what came over me…"

"I’ve got a pretty good idea what came all over you…"

"Deb, I’m just so… I don’t know… I feel so alive… So bad… So good…"

"I don’t know. I kind of like this new and improved Jennifer; you’re really a whore…"

They both burst out laughing and Jen says, "Well, I’ve sold nine houses in the last two weeks…"

Deb shouts, "You total slut, can I have some of that lotion?"

The End…


End file.
